Mickey Mouse's Death Bed (Feat. Bugs Bunny)
Gallery Hospital arrival.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * (Bugs Bunny comes right out of the rabbit hole and walks right over to the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Mickey Mouse.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Bugs Bunny opening the door to see Mickey Mouse, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Bugs Bunny closes the door silently while some Mickey Mouse DVDs, VHS Tapes and Blu-Rays are on the table side.) * Bugs Bunny: "Hey, what's up doc?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Bugs Bunny walks right over to the comatose Mickey Mouse.) * (Minnie Mouse looks at Mickey Mouse with a depressed look on his face, he sobs a bit just as Donald Duck gives him a tissue.) * (Mickey Mouse begins stirring a bit.) * Minnie Mouse (off screen): "Mickey?" * (Then, Mickey Mouse slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Mortimer Mouse goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Disney Channel announces a new Mickey Mouse season which causes Mickey Mouse to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Minnie Mouse (off screen): "Mickey?" * Minnie Mouse: "No... no... MICKEY!" * (Bugs Bunny opens a medical bag and two electrobytes emerge right out of it and Minnie Mouse catches them and tries to shock Mickey Mouse back to life with them three times, but to no avail.) * (Bugs Bunny realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Mickey Mouse with his carrot, but right before he does anything to do so, Mortimer Mouse grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Mickey Mouse.) * (Goofy is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Goofy: "Huh?" * (Goofy takes out his smart phone.) * Goofy: "Oh..." * (Goofy shows Clarabelle Cow, Mortimer Mouse and Bugs Bunny the tweet message.) * Goofy: "Look!" * (Minnie Mouse is sobbing heavily near Mickey Mouse's hospital bed.) * Goofy: "Look at this!" * (Minnie Mouse stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Wayne Allwine is alive.) * (Minnie Mouse is still sobbing a bit.) * Minnie Mouse: (Gasps In Amazement) * (Mickey Mouse's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Mickey Mouse: AHHHHHHHH! * (Mickey Mouse leaps right outta her hospital bed.) * Mickey Mouse: "Minnie!" * (Minnie Mouse sits right back on his hospital bed.) * Minnie Mouse: "MICKEY!" * (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse snuggle up one another and laugh a bit.) * (Bugs Bunny snuggles up with Mortimer Mouse, but Mortimer Mouse refuses to do so.) * (Pluto is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * Goofy: (Chuckling in Excitement) A-hyuck! * (Donald Duck is tearing up slightly.) * (Peg Leg Pete is also tearing up slightly.) * (Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake and Scrooge McDuck are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Mortimer Mouse who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Pizza Delivery ''on it.) * Mortimer Mouse: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Mortimer Mouse exits Mickey Mouse's hospital room.) * (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse are still laughing a bit and Clarabelle Cow wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Bugs Bunny opens a medical bag and a record player emerges right from it and an instrumental version of the ''Choo Choo Boogie begins playing on it and Mickey Mouse is amazed to hear it.) * (Donald Duck and Daisy Duck are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Ludwig von Drake and Scrooge McDuck are just standing there in silence.) * (Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Goofy takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Wayne Allwine is now dead.) * (Mickey Mouse begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Mickey Mouse's teammates are looking right at him just as Mickey Mouse lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Mickey Mouse s''horts, ''Fantasia, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey Mouse Works seasons, House of Mouse seasons, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse seasons and Mickey and the Roadster Racers seasons.) * (Minnie Mouse is tearing up slightly.) * Mickey Mouse: "Thank........ you." * (Mickey Mouse closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Donald Duck tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Daisy Duck is also sobbing wildly.) * (Peg Leg Pete is sobbing heavily.) * (Pluto is also sobbing and howling wildly and Goofy is sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Clarabelle Cow is also sobbing wildly.) * (Ludwig von Drake and Scrooge McDuck are tearing up slightly.) * (Bugs Bunny is also tearing up slightly.) * (Mortimer Mouse returns to Mickey Mouse's hospital room with his pizza order.) * Mortimer Mouse: "Who wants pizza?" * (Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Peg Leg Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck and Bugs Bunny are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Mortimer Mouse with his pizza order.) * Mortimer Mouse: "Huh?" * (Mortimer Mouse opens his pizza box and finds some pizza pepperoni on it.) * Mortimer Mouse: "I'm pretty sure there's no tomatoes." * (Minnie Mouse is sobbing heavily on Mickey Mouse's hospital bed and Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Goofy (off screen): "MICKEEEEEEY!!!!!!" * R.I.P Mickey Mouse * (A memorial dedication reads: R.I.P. Wayne Allwine (February 7, 1947-May 18, 2009) on it.) Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy Goof * Pluto * Clarabelle Cow * Ludwig von Drake * Scrooge McDuck * Mortimer Mouse * Bugs Bunny Voice Cast * Tommy Evans - Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Pluto * Julie Park - Minnie Mouse/Daisy Duck * Sarah Thomas - Clarabelle Cow * Samuel Meza - Goofy/Peg Leg Pete/Mortimer Mouse/Bugs Bunny * Ian Pabito - Ludwig von Drake * Hazen Cruz - Scrooge McDuck Category:Deathbed Category:Mickey Mouse and Pals Category:Looney Tunes Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas